An electrical connector having multiple cable lines can be used to electrically connect electrical equipment. In the field of medical devices, an endoscope is connected to an external video processor by such an electrical connector. The endoscope usually comprises a solid image collection element that is inserted into the body. The video processor generates endoscope image signals by processing the signals received from the solid image collection element. The electrical connector includes multiple cable lines for sending and receiving signals, providing driving power, and transmitting signals produced by the endoscope lens and an image sensor.
The traditional connector includes an insulation body and electrical terminals set within the insulation body. The traditional connector has relatively a large size and it is assembled by inserting the terminals into the body. However, this is connector is unreliable because the terminals are not stably fixed into the body. The connector in the endoscope often requires a time-consuming assembly method to fit in the small space within the endoscope, which could result in inferior product quality.
Chinese Invention Patent No. CN101102714, entitled “An electrical connector of endoscope, an endoscope and an assembly method of the same,” discloses an electrical connector for use in an endoscope, an endoscope and an assembly method of electrical connector. As disclosed in the patent, the endoscope comprises an insertion part, an operation part at an end of the insertion part, a cable connected to the operation part, and an electrical connector. A signal line passes through the endoscope and extends from the electrical connector to the other end. The signal line consists of a cable line and a connector that can detachably connect to an end of the cable line. However, since the terminals of the connector are set within the connector, this connection may be unstable and cause poor signal transmission.